Just Another One of Those Girls
by KianajLau
Summary: Jason thinks Piper is just another one of... those girls. But, they pique each other's interests and they find themselves realizing the other is not what they originally thought they were and that Piper was definitely not just another one of those girls. She was just his girl. Jasper Mortal AU Two-Shot (for now). Unknown Fan!


"Yo, Jace, It's Piper," Percy wiggled his eyebrows as he said the beautiful girl's name. I scowled, "Dude, I don't like her like that." Percy wiggled his eyebrows again, "Like what?" He prompted. "What do you mean?"

"You don't liker her like _what_? So you do like her, just not like… what?" Peace was a lot smarter than he let on. "You mean he's a lot more…"

" _Perce-_ eptive!" Percy joined in with Leo as they chimed out the pun at the same time. I groaned. Was I- "Speaking out loud again? Yes." I groaned. "I don't like here _at all_. There we go." I crossed my arms proudly over my chest.

A shrill laugh cut through the air and we all looked over to see Drew laughing at a joke Piper made. Drew, Piper, and Silena were some of the most, well, they were _those_ girls in the school. Drew Tanaka went around using boys- "You mean she sleeps with them."

"Frank," Leo started, smiling, "I didn't realize you could be so…" Percy grinned along, "Frank!" I groaned. "You know, Jason, you should really stop talking out loud." Percy smiled, "Maybe Piper will finally know what you think of her then." I shook my head but smiled. "I gotta go to class, guys. I'll see ya later."

Piper was at her locker, applying more lip gloss onto her already smooth and plump lush pink lips… Drew was picking up another guy and Silena was 'helpfully' providing 'fashion tips' as she ridiculed one girl's fashion sense. Piper was the best out of all of them. She had cut her hair in a choppy fashion, but that only made her more beautiful. Her clothes were casual but always pretty. Like now, she was wearing a thing water proof came parka that was big on her arms, but tight around her torso. It hiked up to show a thin strip of her tan stomach and she was wearing relatively modest white shorts that at least didn't show her… cheeks.

Her socks were knee length and she wore running shoes. Drew and SIlena were wearing really short skirts and dresses. Piper wore minimal makeup compared to the others, but she still wore a lot. I sighed. Percy's lucky to have Annabeth. I'm not into her or anything, but she _is_ perfect for Perce.

The bell rang and Silena shouted out something about going to the mall after school and Drew pursed her lips obnoxiously while Piper squealed. I had to cover my ears. Gods, these girls were such a nuisance.

* * *

"Piper?" The girl looked up from where her head was in the crook of Dylan's shoulder. "Do you know the answer. "Nope," she popped the 'p'. "What was the question again?" She whipped out her phone. Ms. Dodds sighed, "Nevermind." It looked like she minded, though. It looked like she wanted to kill Piper. I sighed and raised my hand. She waved hers in response, "Meh, I'm done with teaching anyway. You all can do whatever you want for the rest of the period." I groaned, looking at the clock. "Great," I muttered, "I have about thirty or so more minutes left in this class. _Great_ …"

"Pipey, Baby, what are you doing after school?" She nuzzled further into his neck and bit his ear. I shivered in disgust and turned around. Why did I even turn around in the first place? Not too look at Piper, of course. _Maybe Piper will finally know what you think of her then_ , Percy's words rang through my hair. I really hope she hadn't heard that. "Really hope who hadn't heard what?" I froze but didn't say anything. "I didn't say anything, Pipey." I could just feel her shrugging, "Oh, I thought you said something." I sighed in relief. I had to get out of this class. Get away from… Ugh, _Piper…_

My hand went up and I waited for Ms. Dodds to call on me. I hated students who raised their hands and then spoke as they did so. Then what's the point in even raising your hand if you just call out? "Yes, Mr. Grace?" I smiled at her, "May I use the bathroom?" She shrugged and made an indecipherable noise. "Umm okay. Thank you." Right before I left the room, I was pretty sure I got a glimpse of Piper smirking.

* * *

"Hey guys," Nico came up to us, grinning as Grover said something quietly and elbowed Neeks in the gut. "Wanna go to the mall today?" Grover whispered something to Percy and they both stifled their laughter. Nico gave them a death glare. They didn't stop laughing, but they did cower slightly. Percy's phone rang and he gave us the sheepish smile that meant it was Annabeth and practically skipped away as he answered the phone. He was so whipped.

"Why do you want to go to the mall, Nico?" Leo teased. "I leaned in, is it Will?" He shrugged and blushed. "Guys, leave him alone. He was just," I did my best 'I'm embarrassed' face and rubbed my neck, "looking out for me… I want to see-"

"Piper?" Leo jumped on the ball of his toes, hoping his assumption was correct. The rest of the guys bombarded me and Nico smiled sheepishly. I just waved it off. Only I knew he liked guys. He was about to tell Percy one day, but that was the day Percy had decided to tell everyone Annabeth had agreed to a date. He had been so happy, but Nico was devastated. He ran out crying but instead of running out, he ran into me. He told me everything and I was there to help. He likes this kid, Will Solace, now, but every guy thinks he likes Thalia, my sister. Even though he needs a cover so people won't make fun of him for not being straight, he hates it.

Will was one of the few dudes who were comfortable enough with their sexuality to openly admit that he's gay. I thought that was cool, but he was made fun of by a lot of guys. That's why Nico admired and had a thing for him.

"Guys, guys, stop! Piper's not going to be at the mall, anyway!" And then… "Yup, see you guys at the mall! My Dyllie Boo Bear is driving me!" She got in the car and 'Dyllie Boo Bear' put his arm around Piper. I blanched. "What? Jelly that you're not her Jacey Boo Bear?" Percy teased.

"Puh- _leaze_ , girlfriend." Leo flipped his hair. "Jason don't want to _hand me down_ nickname! He'll be Jacey Wacey!"

"Jason Baeson!"

"Jae Bae!"

"J-" I threw my hands up, "Guys. Stop." Frank grinned, "Jae Bae angrae." He and Leo high fived. I stalked off, not exactly knowing where I was going, but I was going somewhere.

* * *

The mall. I went. To the mall. I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel, accidentally honking my horn. "Seriously, Jace, out of _all_ the places, you went. to the mall. _Great_." I sat there for a while longer, just staring out the window. "Piper," I didn't notice, but soon, I was walking toward the front entrance of this gods' forsaken mall. I wonder if the guys are here. Probably. Oh, and Thals is probably here too, that's why Grover was laughing at Nico. Probably. So… Chances of myself making a fool in front of my friends, cousin, and Piper are probable.

I don't even care about Piper! Jeez, what is wrong with me? Okay, I know this. I'm denying it because… because… I'm denying it because I _hate_ Piper and I don't want people to think that I like her. _That's_ why I'm so sensitive.

Ugh, that sounds stup¡d, even to me- well, even to _Leo_ , then. Yeah, that would mean it must be _really_ dumb. "Um, hey Jason?" Piper looked confused, and I was too, but then she started twirling her hair. She put her arm on me, "Hey, Jason…" I was standing in front of the entrance of the mall and blocking her and Dylan. Silena dragged Dylan away and began chatting him up. He flirted back, but everyone knew it was pointless. Silena was strictly Beckendorf's, a big guy who was great in woodshed and football. An odd combination, the things he loves, but also mainly the two of them together. But the two of them were exclusive.

"Jason," Piper traced her fingers over my chest and leaned in. I forced myself to lean back. Her breath smelt nice. Was that weird? Probably, but her kaleidoscope eyes distracted me from everything. "I… I really like you," her breath was hitting the side of my face now, and I felt my legs go weak. Hold it together, Jace. She giggled, "Huh, Jace, I like that… sounds… se-" I tuned her out. My face flushed red as I realized I was speaking out loud again and I coughed, turning away. I pushed her off me and she looked slightly shocked for a second, before she backed away, smirking all the while.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of all things Piper, when I ran into, "Uh, hey. Percy, man." Percy was looking at me strangely. He looked over my shoulder and suddenly his curious expressions turned into one of satisfaction. He smirked and spoke smoothly, dragging his words out slowly, "Was that… Piper?" Leo smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Piper..? Piper… PIPER!"

Said girl turned around, "Yeah, Leo?" I didn't get it. She seemed so cool around Leo. Piper seemed like a really cool girl, or maybe that was a false front or a facade of sorts. But when she was around those other girls and just other non-Leo guys in general… maybe that was a cover-up?

Piper, she intrigues me… "On a date? With Jason?" Wait, what happened? Percy leaned in, "Leo told Piper you wanted to go on a date." I opened my mouth. "Dude, don't even try to fight it. If you do, it'll make it worse and Piper, and everyone else who adores Piper, will hate you." I sighed, "You're right." He placed his hands on his waist, puffing his chest out, "Since when am I ever wrong?" I winced. "Ouch, man. Ouch."

"Kay, see you then… _Jace_." What. Just. Happened. Piper winked at me and then ran back to her friends in her incredibly tall high heels. Drew was scowling, because it was obvious she had a thing for me, Dylan was glaring daggers at me, and Silena and Piper were squealing with joy.

"What happened?" Leo smirked at me, "Basically… I called her back, she said 'yeah?' and then I said 'Jason wants a date with a _fine_ lady' and she was like 'really now?' and I said 'yeah, bro, on Saturday or whatever else works for you' and then she was like 'you sure Jace wants dis, does he want _me_?'" Leo wiggled his brows and then turned around, wrapping his arms around himself and making kissing sounds as he wriggled around like he was being electrocuted.

The dudes laughed, but I didn't, "And then what, Leo?" He thought for a bit, "Um, well basically I said you were too shy to talk to her and she said that it was obvious from talking to you earlier." I flushed red. "And then we both laughed. I said you'd pick her up at her house and she asked if you knew where it was…" I cut him off, "Just tell me the important stuff."

He sighed, "You're going on a date with Piper to a nice restaurant. Pick her up at her house at six on Saturday. Be there." I raised an eyebrow. "Or else you won't have much of a social life after this."

I thought about it. Piper intrigued me, and I wanted to find out the real her… "Okay, I'll do it." The guys cheered, but all I could think about was the fact that I, Jason Grace, was going to get to know the _real_ Piper McLean.

* * *

 **This was going to be a one-shot, but, YO I'M A MEANIE AND MAKING THIS ONE SHOT A TWOOO SHOTTTT! So, uh, you gotta wait for the chapter and stuffie stuffs.**

 **This was the plot-ish for None of Us Are Okay- the KOTLC one. Except, again, dam creativity, Jason wasn't intended to be intrigued by her or anything, he was supposed to accidentally catch her talking to herself or something and he would comfort her or whatever, but, ya knowwww... My imagination and stuff.**

 **So, yeah. I'll probably be working on the second part, maybe I'll continue watching Adventure Time... Who knows? Anyway, ninth fanfiction and it's only my fourth day on here! Four are completed, five, including this one, aren't... So, that's pretty good, right?**

 **I fully intend on writing as much as I can. If I don't update something you want me to, please tell me. That motivates me to do my best**

 **STORY TIME: On wattpad, my story The Nightmare Realm had been on an unspoken hiatus for about half a year and I got a _new_ reviewer. She said she loved my story and wanted me to continue updating, and, even though I'd told myself to update a million times, I never did. But she inspired me. I update weekly now (only I'm in China and wattpad doesn't work here, so... yeah, unspoken three-week hiatus...)**

 **Basically, I get super motivated by reviews! If I'm not updating, I'm most likely writing new fics because when I first get something (Wattpad, Pinterest, Snapchat...) I'll use it avidly for some time. So I'll be really active on here for another few weeks or so, and then I'll mostly read and just update occasionally...**

 **So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this Jasper fic! (It couldn't have worked as Percabeth)**


End file.
